


Betty makes showers interesting.

by Sardonicpineapple



Series: Betty isn't such a good girl and jugheads not such a bad boy [7]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dominant Jughead, F/M, Fetish, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Submissive Betty, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardonicpineapple/pseuds/Sardonicpineapple
Summary: Betty joins Jughead in the shower.





	Betty makes showers interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for the suggestions, I really apreciate them.   
> Sorry this isn't y best work; I'm kinda running out of storylines. I'm thinking of adding the other characters in. Let me know what you guys think in the comments.   
> Thanks!

The hot water ran down his back, his eyes shut in ecstacy. Last night was the second night that Betty had come over, and this time she'd cohersed Alice into letting her stay at "Veroica's" for the night. Jughead assured Betty how much better staying at his was than over at Veronica's, no matter how many snacks or chickflicks she had. Jughead had a few things she didn't. Betty had arrived in a silk, black, teddie with attatched garters, which made him weak at the knees. 

 

"Oh, my god. Where did you get this?" He asked, stepping aside to allow her throught the door.   
"Veronica got it for me."  
Jughead raised his eyebrows. He cupped her cheek, and looked deeply into her eyes.   
"Well, tell her I say thanks."   
He pulled her in to a kiss, their eyes closing.  
"As much as I love you in this... I prefer you... In nothing." He whispered in her ear, his voice deep, and husky.   
Betty blushed, and reached for the straps on her shoulders, slowly pulling them down. He watched her intently as the garment slid down her body. Underneth, she was wearing absoloutly nothing.   
"You naughty girl. This is becoming a reoccouring thing for you, isn't it?"  
She smirked at him, her fingers sliding up his chest.  
"Do you think that showing up with no clothes will make me lose focus? Do you think it'll make me submit to you?" He asked, walking her backwards till she hit the wall.   
"Maybe."  
"That won't work." He said quietly, placing his hands either side of her head.  
She looked up at him with a chalenging gaze, before trying duck out under his arm.   
"I don't think so, Princess."  
He held her by her hips, preventing her from moving at all.   
"Juggy..." She said, her lower lip curling in a pout.   
"Don't look at me like that. You're in trouble." He said, striking her ass.   
She gasped, digging her finger nails into his back.  
"You remember our safe word?"  
She nodded, not looking at him.  
"Eyes up here." He said, spanking her again.   
"Sorry, daddy."   
He nodded his head, before leaning down to kiss her again. He pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it behind him somewhere.  
"How do you want it?"  
"Hard and fast." She moaned out, thrusting her pelvis into his.   
"Now just to be clear: I'm in charge. But the safe word is there if you need."   
The first part was in his dom voice (much deeper) but the second half was in his regular voice.   
"Ok."   
With that, Jughead undid his zipper, pulled her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist, and thrust into her.   
"Agh!" She screamed out, his body pressing agasint hers untill her back hit the wall.   
His hips moved quickly, making them both groan.   
"Oh, my god... when did you learn that?" He moaned when Betty darted her tongue into his ear with just the right amount of pressure.   
"I saw it in a film."  
"A film?" He asked, still rocking his hips.   
"Yeah."  
She didn't meat his gaze.  
"Was it a dirty movie, baby girl?"   
"It was. Then I thought about you while I fucked myself."   
The raven haired boy's eyes flew wide as his girlfriend uttered this words, her breath hot against his ear. She dipped her tongue in again, making him shudder.   
Jughead felt a bubbly sensation in his stomach.   
"Shit..." He mumbled under his breath, but Betty still heard.  
"What's wrong, daddy?" She asked, her voice innocent.  
"Nothing baby girl. Let's get you off now, shall we?"   
He bucked his hips faster, and moved his fingers down to play with her.   
"Oh, my go... ahh..." She moaned, careaning into his hand.   
He felt all her muscles inside her tighten around his cock, making him groan out loud. He felt her release slip down his length, and onto the front of his trousers. Even though she was shaking, and breathing hard, she still managed to suck on his pulse point, kiss up his jaw, and lick his ear again, which tipped him over the edge.  
"Got a bit of a fetish there, have you?"   
Jughead blushed, realising that he most probably did. Worst part was that Betty knew, and he knew that she would use it against him.   
"Maybe. But I know you do too." He said, running a hand through her hair, tugging at it.   
She yelped, and shut her eyes.   
Betty had one for hair pulling. Why do you think she always wears her hair in a ponytail?  
He teased her for a while, but ended up finsihing her off when she started biting at his nipples. He'd fucked her hard and fast; just how she'd begged for. 

 

He fucked her on the counter, the sofa, his bed, pretty much every surface they could in the 16 hours since she'd got there. He was aching all over, and had left Betty to sleep while he took a much needed shower. He'd awoken with a hard-on, and desperatley wanted to wake Betty up, but she had burst into tears after the last time because she was so sore. Jughead had felt so bad, he'd ended up crying with her. He'd slept with his arms wrapped tightly around her, as of he were trying to keep her locked away, away from the pain, even though he was the one who caused her pain. 

 

Jughead hadn't noticed, but he had another boner. He only realised when he started to wash his abdomen. He rolled his eyes in frustration, leaning his back up agasint the wall.   
"Goddamnit..."   
He'd been really horny these last couple of days, since he was only able to see Betty every few days, and had spent a lot of time in the shower. So much time that his body responded automatically to his surroundings now. He moved his hands down, and started to stroke himself. He moaned quietly, sliding further down the wall. As usual, he thought of Betty. He pictured her bent over a table, and he was doing her from behind, which she'd only allowed him to do once before. His strokes got faster, release with in reach. He was so caught up in getting himself off that he didn't hear Betty open the bathroom door. He only noticed she was in the room with him when the shower curtain was pulled backwards. He jumped, and let go of his dick.   
"Betty!" He cried, trying to cover himself with the curtain.   
"I'm so sorry, juggy. I had no idea you were... occupied." She trailed off, eyeing him up and down.   
"Betty, stop looking."   
He was grinnig at her, but he was absoloutly mortified.   
"Sorry. Care if I join you? You're already ready to go." She said, dropping her towel, and stepping in to the shower before the dazzed boy could answer.   
He opened his mouth to say something, but Betty covered his mouth with hers, silencing him. She darted her tongue into his mouth, pulling a moan from him. He wrapped his arms around her warm body, his tongue battling with hers. She started to guide him towards her entrance, but he pulled back.  
"You sure?"   
"Yes, of course."  
"Aren't you in pain though?" He asked, cupping her cheek.   
"I'll be fine." She responded, gripping at him again.   
"Betty..."  
"I'm fine. If it turns out I'm not, I'll make you stop, ok?"  
He smiled sadly at her, not completely convinced, but decided to try anyway. He kissed her deeply while slowly sliding into her. She yelped, and bit down on his shoulder, making him yelp too.  
"Ok, no."  
She looked up to him with her wide green eyes.  
"Betty, I'm not going to hurt you. No matter what you say."   
She pulled him into a sweet kiss, a single tear leaving her eye. He pulled out, and stepped back slightly.   
"We could try something different." She said, a seductive smirk on her face.  
"How could we do anything that wouldn't hurt- oh..."   
It dawned on him what she meant.   
"Betts, I don't know how to do that." He admitted, looking away from her.  
"You're a smart boy. You'll figure it out."   
She grabbed him, and kissed him again, yanking hard at his hair.   
"You sure?"   
"I'm sure."   
He looked deeply into her eyes for a moment, before spinning her around, and pushing her gently up against the wall.   
"If you need me to stop, just say." He said quietly in her ear, the running water making his voice hard to hear.   
He kissed up her neck, and bit down softly as he slipped into her again, but not into the same place.  
"Agh! Oh my god, Jughead!" She screamed, thumping her palms on the wall.   
"Agh, this feels... So... Good...!" He groaned as he thrusted his hips slowly.  
"Fuck! Why have we never done this befo- Agh!"   
"I love you so much..."  
"I love you too... oh..."   
Her back was pressed against his torso, meaning she could feel all the muscles in his well tonned stomach contract with each thrust.   
Betty had moved a hand down to touch herself, which had not gone unnoticed by Jughead. He could have told her off, but he wasn't in the mood. He just wanted to please her. Also the sight of her pleasuring herself really turned him on.   
"I... I'm gonna... Do you need me to pull out?" He asked, needing her to answer quickly.   
"No, I want you to... agh!"  
She bent at the waist, pressing her ass into his groin.   
"Ah! Betty!" He cried, using the wall to steady himself.   
She was trembling now, trying to hold on.  
"You can let go, if you want." He whispered, placing a kiss just behind her ear.   
"You've been such a good girl. You've made, daddy proud."  
Hearing him slip into his dom tone, no matter how brief, had her squirming and screaming.   
"Fuck, Jughead!" She cried out as she came, sitting back on his dick, her knees bent slightly for balance.  
"Last warn-"   
He cut himself off when he felt everything tightening. Soon, hot streams of his cum were soon filling her, casuing the blonde to pound her fists on the wall. He'd come so hard, that she couldn't hold all of it in her, so some seeped back out.   
"Oh my god. That was so amazing." He moaned, pulling out of her, and turning her around.   
"Amazing doesn't even begin to describe how that was."   
He kissed her full on the lips, then pulled her close to him.  
"I didn't hurt you, did I?"   
"No, you didn't. You were perfect, baby." She said, brushing his wet fringe away from his eyes.   
He smiled, and closed his eyes, leaing into her touch.  
"I'm tired."   
"I know. Well, let's get washed up, and then we can go back to sleep, ok?" She said, kissing his forehead.

After having a soap fight, washing, drying up, and getting dressed, each of them wearing a pair of Jughead's boxers, and one of his shirts, they curled up in his bed, and watched a film. Jughead knew that she had to go home eventually, and he was dreading it. He didn't want her to go home now. In fact, he never wanted her to go home.


End file.
